Glee Boys Go Crazy
by plaidman
Summary: It is mainly a Puck/Finn. But it will evolve to be more. Sam, mostly . It is a little graphic so if thats not your thing than don't continue. This is my first story so reviews would be greatly appreciated! Even Negative ones. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 Fun at the Lake

Chapter One- Fun at the Lake.

Finn was the first to arrive at Puck house for the party. So he and Puckerman started to play video games, starting with their favorite Call or Duty Modern Warfare. Finn was better than Puck at most video games and always had been.

It was a bit awkward between Puck and Finn. But how couldn't it be, with the whole pregnancy thing with Quinn. It was a few months after that, almost time for school to start again. That was why Puck was through a party for the fellow glee club members.

Slowly others started to show, Brittany and Santana, Kurt and Mercedes. Mike and Tina, who had just started to date a few weeks ago. Artie and Rachel both showed up by themselves. Quinn was among the last to show. And Matt, who was moving in a few days, came in unseen by most. He many just was there making little impact on the group at all.

Puck broke out the alcohol, though he knew most of the glee kids wouldn't drink any. More for him. Among the few to take a bottle were Brittany and Santana. Finn refused to touch the stuff, after Kurt's dad had caught Puck drinking over at their house. He didn't want to be on the end of that red faced, vain popping, and screaming feast.

With little drinking going and little socializing going on, Puck had to do something to get this party started. So naturally he turned on the radio and started to sing. The first song to come on was the Black Eyed Peas, "Let's Get It Started". Santana took over the Fergie parts and Pucks took the back up.

For almost an hour they shuffled stations and others sang. Quinn had to leave, due to her mother's new rules. Artie soon followed. For the next few hours others left until it was just Finn and Puck.

Neither were too exited about that, but who knew maybe it would help their friendship. Finn decided he would in fact take the opportunity to strength their friendship and called him mom to ask to stay over at Noah's.

The played more video games until around three the both got tired of it. Puck turned off his Xbox and changed into his pajamas, which consisted of a wife beater with tons of food stains and a pair of plain boxers.

As Finn stared at him in Puck asked "What a beast like me can't be comfortable?"

Finn shook his head. "Nah… it's just I am kind of tired."

"Good." He tried to act tuff but they both ended up laughing at the awkward situation. Puck switched off the light and jumped to his bed. Finn made way for the couch next to his bed. Puck lived in the basement so it aloud for plenty of room.

Puck grabbed his remote to turn on the TV and started to channel surf. As he did so Finn stripped down to his undershirt and boxers. He lay on the crappy couch but he could barely fit. He was so tall in length.

"Looks like there nothing on. He said and tossed the controller to Finn, have fun I am hitting the hay." Within the next five minutes Puck was snoring. Finn changed the channel until he came to the X-Rated channel. No doubt Puck had rigged it so he got it illegally.

A girl layout in the sun, naked. She was floating on a bright orange float. She was talking to a guy who swam in the water. Soon after her dirty talking Finn was hard. So he thought about the Mailman.

Things started to change though. The girl splashed into the water and found the guy. She teased him until another guy swam up. She told the first that he had to have sex with the second if he wanted to have sex with her. Of course it was a porno so the two started to fuck.

"What the Hell!" Finn went to change the channel but found himself very curious. How was gay sex, if so many people were having it, it was bond to feel good. Right? Soon he found himself liking the idea of the two men doing it.

He pulled his pant low and started to rub his cock. With no lube or cream it felt dry so Finn hopped over to Puck nightstand. He was sure Puck had something. He quickly found a bottle of lube and smeared it on his giant cock. As he went to but it back he noticed something else. Finn pulled a magazine out with a really hairy dude on the cover. It said "Ten tips to get a Bear." Finn had no clue what that meant but he knew it was something about gay guys.

Was Puck gay? Or was he like Finn and just started to find it hot, he would have to ask Puck but now wasn't the time. Now he had to pleasure his friend. He moved the lube up and down spearing it out his hairy balls. It felt amazing. He lifted his shirt and started to pump faster. He ended up cumming all over his stomach.

Both the boys woke as the sun came in the window. Finn quickly went to the bathroom to pee and make sure no cum was on his chest. He walked out as Puck walked in at full attention. "You may need a lumberjack or even a beaver." Finn joked and Puck covered himself and went in the bathroom. He was in there so long Finn suspected he pleasured himself.

"What are you doing today?" Finn asked as Puck came out of the bath room.

"Wasn't planning on much, maybe going down to Liam Adjacent to see Santana if you know what I mean." He raised his eyebrows, which for the first time Finn thought was sexy.

"Dude you can fuck her any day, I kind of wanted to out to the lake. Kurt's dad has a dock with a speed boat on it."

"Okay sure, I'll grab my fishing gear and met you at your house in an hour. You should probably go wash up. I think you had a wet dream or something because your shirt is a little messy." Finn blushed and was out the door in under a minute.

Finn asked for the keys to the dock and Burt was happy to give them. Until he said that Puck was his first mate.

"I won't let him bring beer. You can drop us of if you would like, but I promise not alcohol. Or any other drug."

"Boy if you screw this up I am going to flip. Just try not to get into trouble for my hearts sake." He said to lighten the mode.

Finn had Puck on the a baby blue bathing suit that he though went well with his completion, or at least Kurt had once told him that. He found a white tank top and a white hat to match. After getting his sunglasses on he was set. He walked out the door to find his flip flops just as Puck pulled in.

In less than an hour the boys arrived at the dock. Once it was unlocked they raced to find the speed boat and also the small finishing boat Burt owned. Puck wanted to go fishing first so they took the smaller boat.

Once in the lake Puck cast his rod and set it down. He took his shirt off and searched for his sun tan lotion. He smeared it on his forearms as Finn watched in awe. His muscles gleamed in the sun. "Dude can you get my back?" Puck asked and turned away from Finn.

He didn't reply but instead he squirted the dark lotion onto his hand. He slowly rubbed it into Pucks shoulders and nervously worked his way down to Pucks back. One he got to his lower back he had to think of the mailman he had almost killed.

The feeling soon passed when Puck grabbed his pole because of a fish on the line.

The boys fished for hours and talked about next year's school, and plans for the summer. Not about the gay porn Finn found that would have to wait for later, when Finn was ready. The caught a few fish always releasing them back.

They switched over to the speed boat just as the sun was at its highest. Burt also had an intertube on the dock so Puck tied it to the back and hoped in. Finn floored it and took the Puck for a crazy ride. No matter how hard Finn tried he couldn't flip Puck.

Finn got a chance but Puck flipped him quickly and they ended up stopping in the middle of the lake to eat. Finn's mom made them sandwiches and packed a few drinks in a cooler.

"Dude I just have to ask… why the hell are we here?" Puck asked with a look on his face that showed he wasn't kidding. "I mean I haven't been a friend to you lately and yet you act like I haven't done squat."

"I can't take any of that away but I can fix what is broken right?" Finn gave him a hope full look.

"Yea that makes since." He stood up and stretched. "Ready for a swim?"

"Wait there is something I have to talk to you about first." Puck looked weary and settled back in his seat. "Last night I found a… a magazine with a hairy dude on it in your room."

Puck looked furious. "What the hell are you going through my stuff for?"

Finn explained the situation and to his surprise Puck was okay with him masturbating on his coach. "Look I understand, those guys in that porn were hot!" Finn said with a smirk. "But have you ever, done it?"

"With a dude and a girl once but we barely touched or looked at each other. Why?"

"I was just curious?" blush came to his cheeks. Puck took a moment to let that seek in. Then he moved toward Finn, and placed a hand on his thigh. He looked pleased.

"But I wanted to give it a shot." Puck moved in and kissed Finns goofy lips. Puck sat on Finn and started to kiss him all over the place. He pulled Finns shirt off and through it toward the wheel. He moved his hand to undo Finns pants.

"Whoooh lets slow down."

Puck ran his fingers over fins flat chest. "If we do this we are going to do it my way. Got it Hudson." Finn didn't reply but he let Puck continue. Puck slowly undid Finns bathing suit and slipped it off. Finn kicked it to his shirt. Finn was half way erected when Puck gripped for it.

He started to stroke it as if he had done it a thousand times. Finn moaned and yelled for him to go faster and harder. Puck of course complied. His hand got tired and he decided to try something else. "This may hurt but give it a second."

Puck got on his knees and lowered his lips to Finns ten inch cock. He licked the cock from the tip to the base he got the courage to put it in his mouth. He sucked and slurped as much as Finn's dick as he could without getting it near his teeth.

Finn loved Puck and started to moan even loader than before. "Puck I am going to cum!" He screamed.

"Good." He replied just as Finn sent the hot liquid down Pucks throat. He made sure to get every spec of the white hot gold liquid. "I think I am going to like this." Puck said and stripped his pants and jumped into the lake. He looked at Finn who seemed to be passed out. "You coming or what?"

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2 Repercussions

Chapter Two – Repercussions

The rest of the day at the lake was simple. The boy's skinny dipped, but never went further than Puck sucking Finn's cock. They did however kiss for what seemed like hours. The spent almost the whole day at the lake, until the sun was setting and they decided to head home.

Puck dropped Finn of at the house but not before they sneaked a quick kiss in the car. "You can't tell anyone about this. Got it Finn. Not Kurt, no one."

"I don't know if I can do that."

"I am not ready to face everyone yet, but I will be later." Puck said with a reassuring smile. As Finn walked to the house he thought how late would later be? Could they keep it a secret forever? No they couldn't keep it from Santana for too long, she was like a bloodhound when it came to the smell of sex. They could only avoid her for so long…

Finn thanked Burt and headed for his room that he was sharing with Kurt. It was a basement so they had plenty of room. Finn use to mind sharing a room with Kurt afraid he was secretly attracted to Finn. But now that Finn was gay, or bi. He wasn't sure. He could understand that just because Kurt liked guys doesn't mean he liked every guy.

Kurt had put on so much facile cream he looked like the Wicked Witch for the West form the Wizard of Oz. "How was your day with Puck?"

"Good I guess we had fun at the Lake. Lots of fun." He added but regretted. Kurt raised his eyebrows in suspicion.

"So what you two drag, some girls down there?"

"No it wasn't like that… it was simple you know just two guys hanging out." Finn sat on his bed. He didn't like the lying and it had just begun. He slipped into the shower after Kurt removed his face cream and said he was going to rehearse a song form some Broadway play.

Once in the heat of the water he started to think of the day. Mainly of Pucks oral session. Soon he found himself stocking his cock. But his limited sexual experience with men wasn't enough to keep him going. He closed his eyes and though of Puck kissing him, touching him, and even giving him anal. It was hot but didn't help much. So he imagined Puck kissing another guy, Mike or Matt. He alternated. And that got him going and soon Finn sprayed the shower with the white gold.

When Puck got home he found Santana in the basement. "Where were you? Mama was looking for some action. Iz be needin some Puck loven."

"I was hanging with my boy Finn."

"Please you and Finn may be boys but you're not friends. At least not since you knocked up his girl." Puck didn't reply. "Now are you going to give me what I want or do I need to take it?"

"I am not really in the mood tonight."

She laughed. "Funny." She slipped of her top and moved toward Puck. It didn't take much persuasion before Puck was fucking her every way he knew how.

Finn went over to Puck early the next morning to take him to breakfast, or rather go through a McDonalds drive through. He needed to talk to Puck about the day before. He knew Pucks parents weren't home so he just slipped in the front door. He went down to the basement and creaked Puck's door open.

At first Finn loved what he saw. Puck sprawled out on the bed naked with a sheet covering his junk. But then he saw that Santana lay next to him. Finn quickly went out the door slamming it on accident. He raced up the stairs but heard he was being followed before he made it to the top. He went for the front do but someone grabbed his shoulder first. He spun with tears filling his eyes.

Puck was hold a pillow over his junk with one hand and with the other he slid it to meet Finns hand. "I know how you must feel. But we aren't in a relationship, at least not yet. So I did nothing wrong."

"Really Puck, you slept with Santana there are a million things wrong with that and not just the fact that she is a girl more of the fact that she is a complete whore." Finn was yelling.

"Look we need to settle things out, but first I need to do something."

"What?" Finn asked as his tears were becoming harder. Puck moved both his hand to Finns next and pulled him down. He first kissed him on the cheek then the lips.

"Apologize." He let go of Finn and back up. But Finn grabbed his hand and pulled him closer, placing the other hand of pucks bare back. "I am sorry that I hurt you, I don't plan on doing it again, but in a relationship with me it is going to happen. I will get rid of Santana and then I will meet you outside. I have a big day planned for us. Just give me a few minutes."

He moved to go do as he just offered but Finn pulled him in and grabbed his pale ass. The kissed for a few minutes and Finn let him go. "One chance Puckerman."


	3. Chapter 3 Puck's Plans

Chapter Three – Pucks Plans

Puck ditch Santana by asking to snuggle. He jumped in the shower and but on his favorite plaid shirt. He was sitting with Finn in his car in less than five minutes. Santana snuck out the back so neither she nor Finn say each other.

"So where are we going?"

"Like I am going to tell you. Sit back and enjoy the ride." Finn tried to relax but nervous about Puck plans. The drove for what seemed like an hour when puck pulled into Wal-Mart. "Just give me about twenty minutes and I will be back."

Finn got out of the car and walked to sit on the hood, the air outside was much better than the air inside Pucks car. He sat there for a few minutes until he heard someone walk up. It was Mercedes.

"Hey Finn. What's going on? Why are you on Pucks car?"

"We are going… actually I have no clue. He just needed to run in and get something." Finn said. "What about you?"

"I just got here with my mom, she is loading the car I was just wanting to say hi." Mercedes pointed to her mom who stood loading grocery into an oversized SUV. She said good bye and went to help her mom.

Puck came back soon after with a shopping cart filled with goods. It looked like he even bought a cooler. "Get in the car I don't want you to ruin your own surprise." Finn did as he was told. Almost twenty minutes later Puck was in the driver's seat. Mercedes saw the way Finn locked when he walked up, so she texted Kurt right aw

The boys headed further out of town.

Soon Puck pulled the car over and turned off the roaring engine. "This is your big plan?" Finn said skeptically.

"Just wait right there give me a few minutes. Finn sat in the car for was seemed like half an hour with sweat pouring down his neck. Puck opened his door and grabbed Finn's hand to help him out.

"Dude I am not a girl you don't have to be all… you know romantic."

"Maybe I want to be." He raised his eyes and grabbed Finn's hand. "I want our relationship to be a good one. Plus people are more likely to put out when you're nice." Finn laughed.

"Where are we going?"

"Just a few minutes down this hill." Puck said as he put his fingers into Finns. The teens walked down a grassy meadow filled with flowers and trees here and there. Underneath one tree sat a blanket and cooler. With a closer look Finn spotted food lying out.

"A picnic?" He made a silly face. "Isn't that kind of girly?"

"No it's romantic." Puck let go of Finn's hand and dragged him to the blanket. In no time the two teen boys were making out. Finn was pawing at Puck's ass with his clammy hands. Puck started to kiss down Finns neck. It went on like this until Puck pushed Finn off.

"Let's eat." Finn reluctantly sat on the edge of the blanket waiting to be served. Puck pulled two cokes out of the cooler and then a container of strawberries, grapes, and a few Bananas'. Puck also grabbed a container that looked to held melted chocolate.

Finn took a grape and tossed it in his mouth. He took another but dipped this one in the chocolate. "Ew much." Puck said and made a disgusted face.

"You can but chocolate on anything!" As of to show an example Finn grabbed one of the banana's and dipped it in the chocolate. He thrust the banana as far as it would go into his throat before taking a bit.

"Dude a day ago I would have called you a fag for deep thoarting a banana. But now you have just made me super horny!" He said and slipped his pants off.

"Should we be doing this outside?"

"Makes it hotter." He said as he pulled Finn's shirt off. "Dude I have an idea?"

"That is never good."

"Shut it." Puck then took the rest of his clothes off, reviling his penis last. It was already hard and it stood at about seven inches long and three wide. It was a thick penis compared to Finns ten inch that was maybe two inches wide. Puck took a spoon out of the bag and dipped it in the chocolate. He filled the spoon than poured it on his stomach. He used the spoon to drag it along his happy trail.

Finn almost came at the sight of the naked Jew. But he prevailed. He got on his knees and crawled to puck. Finn wasted no time he licked the chocolate off Puck. He fought the hairs on his stomach a little but soon Puck was squeaky clean. Finn grabbed the melted chocolate and then gripped pucks penis. Finn slowly covered the penis in the chocolate.

He licked the chocolate, than began to suck pucks dick. He ran his hands over Pucks balls and stomach as Puck placed his hands in Finns hair. Puck held up for ten minutes before exploding in Finn's mouth. His mouth became the perfect computation of salt and sweet. The white cum felt amazing on his throat, it ran across his tongue and into his throat where it felt like the best thing in the world.

"Your right Picnics are fun. Thanks for tanking me here today."

"Who said my day was done? In fact I think it just got started!"

Puck pulled Finn closer to him. That's when he noticed the cum hanging off Finn's left ear. He leaned forward and licked it off. "Damn I taste good."

The boys were driving down the road, back toward Lima. They finished their sexy picnic without eating much food and head for town. Puck pulled in at the Mall. "Dude I thought you didn't want people to know?"

"Well after this morning, I don't care." He tried to act tough. Finn knew Puck wouldn't be ready to face others any time soon. The boys walked into a Department store and Puck went to the Men's section. They goofed around, making fun of some clothes commenting on others.

They gingerly made their way to the underwear section. Finn picked a pair of pink tighten whiteys for Puck which he planned to buy, they would go great with his dark tan. After Puck tried to talk Finn in to getting a male thong Finn finally asked what they were doing.

"I almost forgot! I have to work tomorrow, you know my pool cleaning business."

"The one where you don't clean the pools and just do the milfs, yes I am aware."

"I decided that you are going to work for me!"

"Huh?"

"It will give us time together, and if we show some bromance I bet we could talk Rachel's Dad's into introducing us to their gay friends. So far my clients are just women with kids older than me. So I thought with you I would more clients."

Finn looked confused, or more than usual. "So why are we here. And how does fit into your super sexy date. Cause work isn't sexy."

"I beg to differ." He raised his shirt to reveal his abs. "I don't think you have seen the uniforms."

"Okay Puck but why are we here?"

"I am going to buy you some decent bathing suits, no offence dude but the one you wore the other day looked like it was from the 70's or something."

Finn mumbled a complaint then followed Puck to the bathing suit section, which was small. He picked up a Speedo with a tie die design, it also had a smile face where the junk would be. "Dude you know you want it!" Puck laughed but quickly but it back. They looked for a while but found nothing that they liked.

Soon they decided to leave, after Puck went to the Underwear section again. Finn stood a little ahead of Puck, so this allowed Puck to pull out the tag in his boxers. "Large." He muttered as Finn covered his ass and his checks lit red but died once he noticed no one was around.

When Finn came back to reality he saw Puck heading to the register. By the time Finn caught up Puck was handing over so cash to the cute boy behind the counter. Had he been alone he would have flirted with him.

"You hungry?" Puck asked Finn.

"Always." Puck laughed at that. They walked to the food court.

"So what did you buy?"

"Something for tonight."

"Your not going to elaborate are you?"

"Nope." He smiled and picked up the pace, he couldn't wait to get Finn home.

After Lunch at Strabo's the boys went to go see the newest alien movie. Finn always loved those movies where as Puck preferred more realistic movies, like when the freshman from high school went to a college campus on a tour and ended up with the hottest chick there. Or at least it was realistic in Puck experience…

It was a little after three when Puck pulled into his house. Puck through the bag in his room and then grabbed his laptop and jumped on the bed. Finn lay next to him. Puck went on many different websites until he found bathing suits he thought would look good on Finn. Once they settled on two he grabbed his mom's debt card, which she left for him, and made the purchase.

"Now what?"

"Now you get you are going to give me a fashion show." When Finn raised his eyebrows. Puck grabbed the bad and dumped the bag on the bed. Many pairs of underwear feel out.

"You want me to try these on?"

"No I want you to put them on and show me what you got. Finn grabbed a pair of purple silk boxers and headed to the bathroom. When he got back he would find Puck with his hands down his pants.


	4. Chapter 4 Fashion Show

Chapter Four – The Fashion Show

Finn came out with his shirt off, but with a necklace the belonged to Puck. It was one of those shell necklaces that surfers wear. However he still had his jeans on. "What the hell!" Finn unbuttoned the top. Then slowly he unzipped his pant to reveal his silky purple underwear. "Much better. But give me a spin."

Finn's body isn't muscular like Pucks, but it wasn't fat or flabby. He was perfect, not to buff not to plain. His nipples on the other hand were a deep red compared to his very pale chest. His back was freckled while his front was smooth. He, like Puck, had hair leading to his belly button from his pubic hair. Other than that his front was hairless.

Finn listened to Pucks order and made sure to give Puck a good look at his ass. Puck whistled and motioned for him to come closer. "Dude just wait until you feel them!" Finn said as he crawled on top of Puck. He touched Finn on the hips. Finn leaned down and kissed Puck.

"Next!" He said and pushed Finn off.

"Okay okay…" He went to the pile and grabbed a pair. "Close your eyes." Finn slipped off the smooth boxers and slipped into very tight, mesh , see though underwear. Finn cleared his throat to let Puck know to open his eyes. This pair barley kept Finns cock in place; it got worse as Finn began to get harder.

"Dude that is hot." Puck drooled. This time he didn't wait for Finn to come to him. He sledded to the end of the bed and grabbed Finn's ass. Parts were sticking out of the mesh making his ass felt rough. Puck slipped his fingers into the elastic of the underwear. He slowly pulled the underwear to Finn's knees.

Puck kissed Finn on the stomach, then moved his lips to the pubic hair around Finn's cock. It was long unlike his own. He shaved his to be very short, but so it still had a little curl to it. But he almost preferred Finn's wildness. Once he finished with the hair he made it to the penis. He didn't want the fashion show to end so he only gave it a few licks before pushing Finn away. "Next."

Finn had three pairs left. The next he choose was the black thong. It cupped his junk making it look twice as large as it actually was. A thin strip lead down Finn's crack. Finn, feeling uncomfortable. Switched to the next pair which were just staggered underwear but it said Booty Call on the back, both teens were surprised they found them at JcPennies.

The last, where Puck's favorite. From the front they look like blue underwear. But they were assless. For this one Puck stood. "Baby I love those."

"Hunh"

"I said I loved them." Realizing what he just said. Finn decided to let the" baby" slide this time. Puck went to the other side of his bed and pulled out a condom and lube. He quickly got it on before Finn could react. Puck had him bent over and tried to stick his thick cock up his ass. Finn turned around, getting jammed in the side with his penis.

"I am not ready for that."

"I promise it will feel good."

"No it's not that, it's just we are moving too fast."

"So what were are just going to suck each other for the rest of this fling."

"Fling!" Finn was pissed off. "That is what my problem is. Are you just going to ditch me once you get a ride?"

"No. I just need some right now. I didn't mean it." Puck slipped off his condom and threw it away. "Look I can wait."

"Thank you."

Puck leaned forward and kissed puck on the cheek. "No Problem. Babe."

Now Finn had a nickname, he wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

To get over their argument Finn asked Puck to get in the shower. He was in there for ten minutes when Puck pulled the curtains back. "Dude." Finn tried to cover it up.

"It ain't nothing I haven't seen." Finn relaxed a little. He but his back to the water and looked at Puck.

"What are you doing in here? I mean this bathroom is a little cramped?"

"We could move to my mom's."

The thought of that maybe his shiver. "No thanks."

Finn threw his head back as Puck began to talk. "So I looked it up online. And there are actually a lot of gay people who don't have anal sex. So there are other things we can do."

"Like?" Finn asked curiously.

"Turn around." Finn listened. Puck scooted closer and rubbed Finn's ass with the tip of his cock. He did this back and fourth.

"That feels amazing." Finn said lightly.

"Your turn." The boys tried the best to maneuver in the shower but it wasn't very big. They ended up touching penises. Before Finn could move he grabbed both and started to jack them both off using one hand. Finn moaned.

"Dude you need to look stuff up more often." Puck thought Finn other things, including putting his penis in-between his thighs and squeezing. It was close enough to anal, for now. They got out of the shower twice as dirty as when they entered.

The somehow ended up on Puck's bed watching two guys in a porn. After hours of making out they fell asleep.

When the sun hit the bed it illuminated the teens boys. Pucks was covered mainly by Finn's massive hands and arms. Finn's white body, mainly, his ass seemed to shinny the most making him look like he were some godly creature with power flowing out.

Puck stretched out and turned on his side to face Finn. "Hey you should wake up."

"Five minutes."

"Dude you never called your parents last night. They will probably send Kurt looking for you soon."

"Kurt would come here.." He mumbled and nuzzled into Pucks chest.

"Thanks Captain. Now get you sexy ass out of bed and get ready before he gets here." Finn didn't comply. Puck rolled out of bed and onto the carpet floor. He stretched once more. He again was supporting morning wood, and he assumed Finn would be too.

Puck went to the end of the bed and pulled the covers from Finn. He then took the pillows of the bed. "I don't want to leave." Finn wined and curled into a fetal position.

Finn crawled next to him on the bad and but a hand along his side. "Just relax and I will have you awake in a few." Finally Finn laid out on the bed with his cock standing at full attention.

Puck but one hand on his own cock, the other on Finn's. He slowly stroked them. "Babe you need to wake up, I have work and Kurt will be here soon."

"I'll wake up after you make me cum."

"We may not have time for that!"

"Then you better get started." Finn opened his eyes to see Puck almost laying on top of him. He leaned closer and kissed him on the cheek. This caused there penis to touch, and Finn always liked that.

Puck pushed away and grabbed Finn's legs. He dragged him closer to the edge of the bed. Puck searched his night stand and found a tube of lube and a condom. He applied both to Finn. "What the hell!"

"You said you weren't ready for anal…. Well I am." Before Finn could protest Puck mounted him.

"Shouldn't you stretch it out first."

"I have been sticking my fingers up there for weeks it is as big as you cock, if not bigger."

Puck spun sp he could see Finn's face when they started. It took a lot of work on Puck's part. But soon Finn was wide awake and helping. Finn but his hands on Pucks hips and moved him up and down. Even with the weeks of prep Puck had down his hole was tight. It squeezed Finn's cock as it moved up and down.

It felt nothing like when he had done Santana, and nothing like oral. It was something on its own, something amazing. Soon Finn was getting tired of the motions and wanted to mix things up. He gabbed Puck by the shoulders and push both there body's around. No Finn was on top of Puck who lay flat on the bed.

Finn , still keeping his penis in Puck, pulled Puck down to the edge of the bed. Puck was now half on/ half off the bed. This gave Finn the control. He thrust fast and went deeper into Puck. Both teens were panting, Puck was yelling.

"Holy shit Finn!"

He just kept going when Finn felt he was ready to finish. He pulled out and slipped of the condom. With a few strokes Finn slatted all over Pucks back. "Dude that was… hot." Finn panted and laid on the bed next to Puck who looked paralyzed.

Puck smiled but it soon went way. He looked past Finn and was Kurt, jaw dropped, at the door. "Holy Sweet Barbara."


	5. Chapter 5 The New Kid

Chapter Five- The New Kid

How much had Kurt seen, no matter what the end was all he needed to see? "So you two are…are gay."

"I think we prefer Bi."

"Bi is just a gay man who is to afraid to say otherwise. How long have you two been hiding this?"

"A few days." Finn answers.

"Dude if you don't mind I am naked. So get lost." Puck said not happy that the biggest gossip just saw him fuck the Quarterback.

"Sure, sorry. Finn I will wait for you to… wrap things up. Take your time I guess."

After Kurt is all the way up stairs Puck yells. "Fuck. I knew this would happen." He grabbed a pillow and threw it at Finn.

"Dude who cares, I just fucked you ass. Please tell me that was amazing."

Puck smiled as if he had just remembered a childhood memory. "It was, just I don't really want to come out."

"I do, and I am going too soon. With or without you."

"That is hot. You taking charge and all." Puck kissed him and then looked him up and down. "Maybe I will follow you."

They kiss for a little until Puck stands up. "I have work today, but I don't want you to come. I am not ready, plus your uniform is on its way. It said two weeks so you can start then." Finn just rolled his eyes; a job working a pool cleaning business in Ohio is crazy. Though he won't tell Puck.

"Whatever you say boss." He kisses Puck one last time and heads out the door with his purple boxers on and a white T over it. Kurt will have to sneak him in the house.

Burt and his mother were out; Kurt had called and told them he had been at Pucks.

Kurt pulled into their house. "Are we going to talk about this?"

"If we have to?"

"Puck said that he is bi, what about you?"

"I don't think I am. I don't know."

"Well you need to figure it out. You need to let Rachel off the leash you have her on."

"Okay, school starts in a week. I can talk to her then."

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes. "Finn?"

"Yah?"

"What was it like?"

Finn smiled. "Amazing."

Finn only went to Puck's once over the next few days, to pick up his car. And he saw him a few days later, two days before school. But there were with the group so they acted per the usual. Though Kurt was on edge around them.

Before Finn knew it school was starting. The first bell rang and he went to homeroom. Right after he slipped a note into Rachel's Locker, he knew it was hers because of the giant gold start that was stuck on the front.

_Meet me in the Choir Room, Lunch time. We need to talk._

He also slipped one into Pucks gym locker.

_Meet me at Lima Freeze after school._

Lunch came fast. "Hey Finn." She hugged him. "You wanted to see me. I hope it was because you saw my latest MySpace video. The one where I sang, 'A Man to Watch Over'. And I wanted to make sure you understand that I was singing to you."

"Listen Rach, about that. I have something I have to say." She looked at him with her big eyes. "I think I am, well I know I am…. I am gay."

"Ohm…." She looked distraught at first. Then a wave of understanding past through her. "I understand how hard that was for you to tell me. Thank You. And Finn I am here for you as a friend always."

"So you cool with it."

"I don't have much of a choice but to be cool with it. Anyway I just had a guy turn gay on me; it is golden pain I can use on my nest audition for the Drama club." With that he let her go to lunch.

School ended, Glee didn't start until the next day.

Finn arrived at Lima Freeze just as Puck stepped out with Santana. He had her on his arm. "That shithead." Finn pulled out and raced home, hoping to forget the betrayal.

The next day he planned to come out to the whole club. But there was a problem. A hot new blond had come to the school. Sam. They told Finn to recruit new members, and Sam tapped his foot as they sand "Empire State of Mind." So Finn was to find out what that was all about.

Sam had joined the football team so it made it that much easier. Finn entered the locker room with plans on looking through Sam's bag to find his schedule. That is when he heard singing. He followed it to find a naked Sam dancing and singing. Finn quickly ducked out of sight and took of his clothes. He walked into the shower and turned a shower on that was close to Sam, but not close enough for Finn's liking.

Sam kept singing until he saw Finn. "That is embarrassing."

"Nah, it had happened to me about a year ago." Finn smiled at the blond. "You know you are pretty good. Good enough for Glee."

"Thanks but no thanks."

"Why not."

"I heard they are losers."

"I guess I am a loser."

"Sorry I didn't know… your Finn right you seem cool. Maybe I will reconsider."

"You should."

Sam turned off his shower. And stepped out of the stale, which was a half wall. He walked Past Finn; his eye's lingering long enough for Finn to catch him locking at his ass. Finn caught more of Sam though. His abs were twice as cut as Pucks. He had a little bit of blond hair on his chest. His ass was sculpted like a bubble, perfect for Finn. The only thing Finn couldn't see was his cock and balls; he had those cupped in his hand.

The next day, the boys had football practice until late. Finn stayed back and went as slowly as possible. Sam followed. It soon was just them when they hit the showers.

"You think about glee?"

"Do you make a habit of following me in the shower?"

"Maybe?" Finn said in a joking manor, or at least he hoped Sam would take it that way.

"I did. But I need some convincing."

"How so?"

"What is the chick ratio?"

"About half and half."

"So what six dudes?"

"Any gay guys?"

"Maybe why?"

"Just wondering."

"Kurt is gay. And there are two more that are."

"And they would be."

"Well one I can't say."

"The other?"

"Thinks your ass is awesome, and saw you look at his."

Sam blushed. "You noticed." Finn nodded. He turned off the water and headed out of his stall. "Where are you going?"

"With you?"

Sam raised his eyebrows and looked around. When he saw no one he gave a nervous smile.

"Have you fooled around with a guy before?"

"Once at my old school but it was just a hand job, he gave it to me. You?"

"Yea I have done more than that."

Finn went to grab his cock, but Sam backed away. Finn took two big steps forward. Sam's ass hit the cooled tile. Finn grabbed his hand and but it on his shoulder. Sam moved his other one on Finn's hip.

Finn took Sam's cock, which was longer than Pucks and skinner than his own, also with a little upward curve. Finn got on his knees. He deep throated the cock with no difficulties. He them moved to the balls. He was only able to fit one of Sam's huge balls in his mouth.

Sam was quick to cum. Finn's mouth tasted of salt and water. He stood. "Ready?"

"For what?" Sam asked.

Finn looked at his penis which was still hard.

"Oh okay."

Sam went first for Finn's balls and was able to fit both in his mouth. He then moved to Finn's huge cock. He licked the tip a few times before shoving it down his throat. Finn took longer to cum, but not much. Within ten minutes Sam tasted his first cum.

The boys collapsed on the shower floor. They kissed. That was when there heard a locker door close. The jumped and moved to make sure whoever it was couldn't see them.

The person walked into the shower, slowly. Their feet dragged the floor as they walked to the shower head that seemed unoccupied. Puck in all his glory gazed down on Finn and Sam.

"Room for one more?"

Finn was furious with Puck. "No this isn't how it will work."

"Dude what is your problem?"

"You stood me up for Santana again!"

"No I didn't. She asked me to go to Lima Freeze with her yesterday and we had no plans."

Finn explained what happened. Puck smiled. "Sorry that I am not ready to tell everyone, I am going to keep Santana as a beard for a while. But I am sorry I hurt you Babe."

Puck leaned down and kissed Finn.

Finn gave him a passionate kiss that backed him into the half wall. Finn got aggressive and started to attack Puck, he slid his mouth to his neck and sucked. Finn was angry and he needed to let the tension get out.

Finn was playing with Puck's cock, stocking it as hard as he could. Puck enjoyed it more than he should have. Soon Finn was fully erect again. "Finn Fuck Me!"

Puck turned away from Finn and bent down. Finn didn't hesitate. He spread Puck's ass apart and shoved his cock in. Water splashed over them as Puck turned on the shower. Finn thrust himself hard, deeper. His pubic hair merging with Pucks ass.

Finn was soon going so rough that he had Puck screaming. Puck screamed as he felt Finn cum in side of him. The warm liquid caused Puck to cum on the shower floor.

Sam sat in the corner with his jaw dropped. "I think I am going to like this school." He said as he licked some of Puck's come that had splashed on him.


	6. Chapter 6 The Other Side

Chapter Six- The Other Side

Shortly after the shower, kind of, three some the boys decided to head to Sam's house. His Parents would be working late and his siblings were both staying with his grandparents for a few days until the move was finished. There house was surprisingly empty, only the living room was filled with furniture. Sam's room, though it was big, only had a mattress in it and a flat screen TV with game systems connected. There were also many boxes lining the walls. "The Furniture is being moved over tomorrow, sorry about the mess."

"Dude it is like a mansion compared to my crap house." Puck said.

Finn flopped himself onto Sam's bed, when his face hit the pillows he took a deep sniff, taking in the smell of the blond jock. "So Sam I think you should sing a song to audition for glee club tomorrow. Do you have a favorite singer right now?"

"I am really enjoying Bruno Mars lately. Billionaire is one of my favorites."

"Cool you want to practice it, or what?"

"Nah not right now, I'll try it by myself later. Could you guys sing it with me?"

"Sure we will back you up." Puck says as he leans against the wall.

Sam pooped in the CD in to his PS3 and played the CD through his TV. It was actually a mix of all the Bruno mars songs, which included Nothin' on You and Billionaire. Towards the end of the CD the song the Other Side came on. When Finn had an idea, "We should sing this after you sing Billionaire, it is perfect."

Sam thought it was a great Idea but Puck seemed nonchalant about it. Soon after they started to play games, that's when Puck got up and said "Dudes this is boring, when the screwing starts call me back." With that he left in a huff.

"Hey do you want to stay the night, we could order pizza…" Sam suggested

"Sure let me just call and make sure it's cool with my Mom and her boyfriend." With that Finn left the room. Sam followed his lead and asked his parents it was okay.

Both sets of parents were fine with the situation, though when Burt told Kurt that Finn was staying at Sam's he heard a little gasp, he would have to talk to Kurt soon.

When Finn sat back down to continue playing their game Sam asked Finn a question. "Is Puck always an ass or is it he is just an ass when he doesn't get ass, if you can follow me."

Finn pondered that for a little while, "I think he is a bit Jealous, I mean your way hot, and you're a lot like me I mean we both want are quarter backs, we both and sing, and at least I think we both are totally into each other."

Sam smiled, "I am into you, but I am only into you if you're completely into me, I can't be with you knowing that when you're not with me you could be with him, I mean I can stand letting him in with us because at least I would still be with you."

"Sam I like you but I was with him first, I can tell you that I can be with just you, it wouldn't be fair to Puck."

"He doesn't even want to come out with you?"

"And you do?"

"Yea I kind of do!" Sam yelled, but not out of anger just out of excitement.

"Fine than I will tell Puck about you tomorrow, if he can't follow that, then I will be with you?"

"And if he does?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."

Sam smiled and kissed Finn passionately. They made out for a while then ordered pizza.

They had each finished of four slices. "So what now…" Finn asked

"We go swimming?" Finn looked at Sam funny, "I have a pool in the back."

"Oh well I don't have my bathing suit, and I doubt I could fit into yours…"

"Oh man, then I guess we will both have to skinny dip, it's such a shame." Sam chuckled. "My parents said they were going to go over to my grandparents and stay the night with my brother and sister, and if we don't turn on the pool lights none of my neighbors will know…"

"Dude you don't have to convince me, it like you trying to get a dog to eat a treat." Sam smiled and slipped of his shirt and shorts, leaving him in just his purple underwear, Finn followed his lead and was left in just his baby blue underwear. Sam already had a semi hard penis and it was showing through his underwear, while Finn wasn't hard yet but his cock still showed through just a big as Sam's.

Sam led the way to the pool taking Finn's hand. The boys walked slowly to enjoy the intimacy a little more. This made Finn think, things with Sam weren't like they were with Puck, Sam was kinder which made all the difference to him. Sam was gentle and Puck was rough. But he loved the roughness too, but he didn't know which one he loved more.

That was all pushed out of his mind as Sam let go of Finn's hand and turned toward him? "May I?" Finn looked puzzled but then he figured out that Sam was asking if he could pull Finn's underwear off. Finn looked him in the eyes and just nodded. Sam slid his hands onto Finn's back and kissed him on the chest. He moved to his nipples and slipped his hands to Finn's ass. He tugged on the fabric with no intent of taking it off, just to have the feel of it in his hands. He played with the underwear for a while then plunged his hands into them. Finn shivered and returned the favor by sticking his hands in Sam's underwear. Sam smiled and felt Finn's ass, felt the hair that covered it, he pulled the checks apart to feel Finn's crack. Finn wasn't as tender as Sam; he pulled Sam's checks apart and quickly stuck a finger in his small hole.

Sam moaned but kept exploring, he now moved his hands to the front of Finn's underwear. He tugged the hem and reached down to feel Finn's cock, which sprang to life as he touched it. He decided to come back to that and give his balls a little TLC also. Finn was unlike Sam, Finn's ass was hairy to Sam's smooth ass, and Finn's pubic hair was very wild to Sam's short and curly hair, Finn's chest had little hair to Sam's blossoming gold hair. Sam was finished exploring Finn in the Dark but wished to continue another day, hopefully in the bright light.

"I'm ready Finn." Sam said as he slid Finn's underwear down. Before Finn could Sam took his of too, causing Finn's finger to come lose. "I am ready for the real thing." Sam said as he grasped Finn's cock and pulled Finn closer.

"Then turn around ." Finn said and spun Sam around. He took no time to plunge into Sam, however it was too rough for Sam who pushed it back, "Do you have any lube?" Finn asked"

"No but I have an idea?" Sam spit in his hand and rubbed it on Finn's cock, and then he hoisted himself onto Finn. "You're a good swimmer right?" Finn needed no more further instructions he trusted his cock back into Sam and Sam Slowly moved up and down. Finn staggered forward.

"Ready?" Finn asked when he made it to the ledge.

"Probably not." He said and kissed Finn pulling him closed to him, causing both men to fall into the pool, Finn quickly righted them without removing his cock form Sam's ass. He pushed Finn against the side of the pool and began to move as fast as he could, while Sam moved his hips up and down, all while kissing Finn. It wasn't long before Finn came inside Sam. Sam moaned again and collapsed against Finn and his cum spread though the pool.

"Do you think you can get it hard again?" Finn asked

"NO you animal!"Sam laughed

"I meant so you can fuck me." Finn blushed.

"Not today but once you pick me over Puck, this can happen every night."

"I like the sound of that." Finn grabbed Sam and dunked both of them under water; he liked Sam more and more.

The next had come, and Finn woke up with a naked Sam through across him, he also had a text from puck.

**Did you 2 fuck?**

Finn woke Sam, so the boys could get ready for school. He saw Sam's morning wood and tugged on it a little to wake him up. Then he replied to Puck

**Yea, sorry.**

Puck replied **Now were even?**

Finn was a little upset by that comment but he understood Puck's pain. **Yea I guess but look we need to talk about, skip second and meet me behind the bleachers today.**

Puck kept it simple **K ;)**

Finn didn't want to fuck Puck in fact he was considering telling him that Sam wins. He finally woke and stretched his whole body out. His penis raised high, almost eye level. "How did you sleep Finn?"

"Not as good as you it appears but pretty good. Hey do you have clothes that I can borrow I don't want to return in the same close to do the walk of shame."

"Yea I am sure I do, just check the boxes." Sam stood up and again stretched, flaunting his penis. "Then join me in the shower Hudson." He winked and pumped his penis and walked to his bathroom, which was attached to his room.

Finn was quick in picking out clothes and slow to join Sam, he felt guilt about last night, but he didn't regret it even slightly.

Finn sucked Sam off in the shower and Sam pumped Finn off and then they went down stairs to have breakfast. "So are you coming out today?" Sam asked.

"Yea after we sing The Other Side, it'll be our coming out song, and if Puck joins us then he can come out too. You are coming out right?"

"Yea, but I am unsure if I am Bi or Gay?"

"Kurt Says, a Bi is just a Gay who is to afraid to come out, I am not sure if I believe him but I think he would know."

"Who is Kurt?"

"My kind of step brother he is in glee, oh and his is like flamboyantly gay. But he is really cool." Finn added not meaning to bash Kurt at all. "But that sounds kind of true, doesn't it."

"Yea I guess so your defiantly gay not bi?

Finn nods as he takes a bite of his Frosted Flakes, it was going to be a long day.

Second Period came fast, Puck was waiting for him at the bleachers, and he probably skipped first too. "Before you say anything let me speak. Okay?" Puck nodded. "I am coming out today in front of the club, and I am coming out as Gay, I am not asking you to do this with me but I am telling you I like Sam a lot and he is doing it with me, and I like you a lot. I like both of you a lot, but I can't be with both of you so tomorrow I will pick, but if you don't come out with us then it will probably be my deciding factor, and I don't want you to come out if you're uncomfortable."

All but said as "Okay." He smiled kissed Finn on the check and left.

The moment had come, Sam had just finished singing Billionaire to the club and it was time for the three boy's song. Finn got up and said "Hey fellow glee clubers, some of you already know what the message of this song is going to mean, so I ask you know to help the people how many not get it." He looks right at Rachel and Kurt. They both smile.

Finn started of the song and from there all three boys gave it their all.

By the time they were finished most jaws were dropped, including mister shue's. Quinn raced her hand to ask a question, as if they were in the middle of class. "So you are-"

"Gay yes." Finn answered quickly.

"But what about Puck and Sam?" Kurt asked.

"I am not sure; you'd have to ask them." Finn sat between Kurt and Rachel to see what the other boys would say.

Sam spoke up but sounded very nervous, "Well I am not sure, I know I am totally into guys but I am kind of into girls, just not a much… So I think I am gay but I am not sure." He was beat red but Puck stepped up to help him.

"I did a little research, in the library, and found out there is something called Omnisexual. Which means you don't like boys or girls you just like to have sex, but they can still like love there not completely pigs. So I think that is what I am."

Finn was surprised by this; his jaw had dropped along with his heart and stomach. He was surprised that he was so upset that Puck didn't say he was just bi, he knew this meant that he was most likely going to chose Sam. And Puck knew this that is what made him so upset. Sam however smiled at Finn, who smiled back.

**PLEASE REVIEW – Tell me who is better Sam or Puck, and no matter what both will stay in the series, Just who is better for Finn? **


	7. Chapter 7 Finn's Choice

Chapter Seven - Finn's Choice

Finn went home and tried to sleep the night after he had come out to the club, they were all very accepting, even Quinn. It was just that he now had to choose between Puck and Sam. Sam had said he was also gay like Finn. Puck on the other hand had said he was omnisexual, which apparently meant that he just liked to fuck, boy or girl.

Finn tossed and turned, Sam was the better person, by far. But he and Puck had a history. When he imagined picking Sam, he saw Pucks rejected face, but when he picked Puck he saw Sam's completely depressed face. Sam would take it much harder than Puck. And Puck always had Santana to go to…

When he couldn't take it anymore he went over to Kurt's room to talk to him. He wore only his underwear and a white t-shirt. He knocked on his door, and half a second later Kurt yelled "Come in." Kurt was a pajama set that looked like it was made of silk. He had green moisturizer on him face. "Let me wash this off, it will just be a second!" He scooted to the bath room and was back before Finn got comfortable enough to sit on his bed. "So Finn, I am guessing it is the boy trouble?"

"Yea, I like both of them. Puck is rough and he pretends not to care but he obviously loves me, and Sam is so gentle and kind and I think he would be perfect for me. They are both amazing in-"

"TMI Finn. I can't even pretend to understand having two guys to pick over. I mean the only guy that I have like told me he wasn't gay, and look at him now he is coming to me asking which guy to choose."

"Kurt, I am so sorry, but I see you like a brother there is no way I could…. You know."

"I understand Finn, and I have thought it through but I am going to wait until I find a Guy who actually is like me, not just a piece of ass. I want a guy who knows the difference between a ballad and a love song. And the guys at McKinley aren't up for that." Finn looked upset, Kurt but his arm on him to comfort him. "However I think you already know who you are going to choose and you knew from the moment you say his bubble butt that he was the man for you. Just don't let the disappointment of the other make you upset."

"Thanks Kurt. And you know your guy will be here soon, he will also be far better than you can wish for." He kissed Kurt on the forehead and went back to his room. This time he fell asleep rather quickly. However his dreams weren't going to help his dilemma.

Finn was in the locker room alone, in only a towel. He stood up and made sure the towel was on tight, the last thing he wanted was for this to be another one of those ballerina Beastie dreams, and for his towel to drop while he was supporting a full on hard one. However it wasn't that kind of dream. Instead he heard two men singing. He knew who they were, but had to make sure.

On one side of the shower was Puck, and Sam on the exact opposite side. Neither teen noticed him, so he tried to slip out, but his foot slid and he stubbed his toe and a wall that hadn't been there. "Owww." He grunted. He looked at the new wall to find he was trapped in the shower with Puck and Sam. Any other day this would have been the best dream ever, just not tonight.

Sam and Puck were now of him and they were next to him in seconds. What one teen did the other followed. Sam grabbed the towel from Finn's right hip, Puck from the left. They both tugged it at the same time, causing it to fall to the floor. Puck but his rough hand on Finn's left ass check, once again Sam on the right. Sam grabbed Finn's left hip to pull himself into Finn, allowing his cock to rest against Finn's hip. Puck followed Sam and put his hand just in front of Sam's cock and then pressed his cock into Finn, right next to Sam's hand. Both attached their mouths to Finn's neck.

With each boys with a hand on his ass, a hand on his hip, their mouths sucking his neck, and a throbbing cock on his hips Finn had the hardest cock he had ever had in his life. He was a little dazed but he decided to return the pleasure to both Sam and Puck. He but a hand on their chest and pushed them back, just enough so that the tips of their penis hit his hip. He placed a hand on each of their cocks and began to pump. Sam moaned and Puck grunted.

Now that Finn had gotten more aggressive so did Puck and Sam, no fighting for Finn. Sam was smart and quickly grabbed Finn's cock, while Puck played it safe and took his hands and grabbed Finn's face. He gave him a sloppy kiss, but Finn enjoyed it and returned the favor. Sam could feel Finn getting harder and acted quickly. He dropped to his knees and took Finn in with no problem. Pubic hair covered Sam's mouth and his nose, but that only turned him on more. When Finn let go of Puck's cock and but both hands on Sam's head he knew he was winning. Sam slowly took Finn's cock out of his mouth and started to lick the head, then the shaft and soon he had Finn's huge balls in his mouth.

Puck heard Finn's moan when Sam took in his balls so he had to act. He placed both hands on Finn's ass and spread Finn's checks apart. He quickly shoved a finger in there. He darted around until he found Finn's prostate. He tickled it with is finger and felt Finn's whole body shake.

"Guys I am about to come!" Finn managed to get out. He pushed both boys away and pumped his cock. Sam and Puck lay against the wall as Finn finally came, covering them both in Finn's cum. Finn collapsed against the opposite wall and said. "Finish without me and watched the other two in anticipation.

Sam spotted a glop of Finn's cum on Puck's happy trial and went down to lick it off. Puck didn't expect this move but quickly followed. He found some on Sam's shoulder and licked it off like it was ice cream. Sam with a passion that Finn hoped was real, and not just in the dream, searched Puck's body for more cum. And looked devastated when it had all appeared to be gone. Sam hand then decided to create more. He kissed Puck, and Puck kissed back. Sam fell on top of Puck but Puck pushed back and regained the top.

As if to remind Finn this was just a dream, the scene changed and they were now in his room. Puck and Sam fought for control on Finn's bed and Finn sat on his dad's old chair which was in the corner of his room. Finn's cock was fully erect but instead of joining Sam and Puck he pumped his cock to the action.

Once both teens realize neither would win control, Sam backed off and looked at Puck, strategizing his next move. Puck gave him the idea for his next move when he asked. "Your mouth is huge, how many balls can you fit in your mouth?"

Sam looked over at Finn and winked. "At my count just two." Sam said and leaned down to suck on Pucks balls. It was long before he had his cock in his mouth. Puck not wanting to be bested literally turned Sam so that Sam's cock was at Pucks mouth. The boys where pleasuring each other causing Finn to pump that much harder. Sam caused Puck to cum first but once he had cum in his mouth he wasn't long after. Finn followed suit and came all over himself.

Finn woke to his dismay and found that he was naked and covered in his own cum. He dragged a finger across his stomach and tasted himself. It didn't taste as good as either of the teens. Finn grabbed his phone and saw the time was only midnight. But he also had two different texts. One from Sam, the other of course from Puck. Both saying the same things. **Can I come over? **Finn replied the same message to both. **The sooner the better, just come through the window. **Finn quickly walked over and popped opened his window. He wasn't sure what he was going to do when both of them showed up, he was just excited to get to see them.

He cleaned up and threw on underwear and a shirt. A few minutes later, but it felt like a century to Finn, there was a rustling in the bushes below his window, and a scaling of the wall. Soon he saw Puck's head poke through. He smiled greatly. "Hey babe."

"Hey before you get comfortable, um… Sam is also on his way."

"Whatever I don't really care." He sat in Finn's Father's chair. And Seconds later Sam appeared.

"Hey Fin-"He started but he noticed Puck, "Is this when you pick?"

"No I just wanted to see you both." To his surprise they both were accepting in fact they both came to sit on the bed. Puck to his left, Sam to his right. Just like in his dream. For the first time he was glad that he had a double bed and not a king like Kurt. It forced his skin to touch Sam's and Puck's. Both the boys had somehow stripped to just their underwear without Finn noticing.

Puck placed his hand on Finn's hip. "I don't really want to do it tonight Puck." He kept his hand there but went through no further advancements. Sam pushed himself into Finn, allowing Finn to spoon him. Finn wanted his night to stay there and go no further. He knew Sam was okay with this but not Puck. Finn was allowing Puck to spoon him, but Puck kept trying to grind deeper. "Puck." Whispered Finn.

Puck Kissed Finn's neck. "Okay babe." It wasn't long after that that Finn fell asleep only waking once to see Puck getting up. "Bathroom he whispered." Finn nodded back off and pulled Sam closer.

When he woke to his alarm in the morning Puck wasn't by his side, in fact there was a note on is pillow. _Sorry but woke up early. There was something I had to do. _ Finn threw the paper out his still open window. Sam turned so that his face was next to Finn's. "Good morning." He whispered and kissed Finn. Finn loved that, it was perfect. And yet he still thought struggling with who to pick. Puck wasn't loyal and he wasn't even fighting for Finn. Sam was. And yet he couldn't pick Sam, he had a history with Puck, though a bad one. He didn't want to lose that.

Finn jumped in the shower before Sam had the chance to get up and follow, He took a quick shower so that when Sam entered the bathroom Finn had just finished. Both boys stood in the bathroom stark naked, though Finn was dripping. Finn scooted past Sam, but Sam grabbed his arm.

"Before you pick him, can we do it one last time? I love you and I at least need to say my goodbyes." He let go of Finn and hopped in the shower. Finn laid out a pair of close that would fit Sam and wrote him a note _You need to head out, Burt doesn't know you're here he would flip. See you at school. _

He headed down stairs and passed Kurt on the way. "Why is your shower on if you're down here?"

He panicked, "Oh pours! You know you told me if I let the heat open my pours then they would be easier to clean."

"So Puck or Sam is up there, but nice save he smiled, and skidded past Finn and down the stairs. Finn followed.

School wasn't even remotely fun. Puck didn't seem to have shown and Sam was walking around depressed. Also Santana and Brittney kept whispering behind his back. In third he finally got the nerve to tell them off. "You two quit laughing like to immature bitches!"

"First off, the word bitch is like calling me Hispanic, it's just in me. And second we aren't laughing at you. We are laughing about what Puckerman said this morning. So get off your high horse and stop being so vain." Santana retorted.

"Puck was with you tow this morning."

"More than with, if you know what we mean." Brittney said.

"That was the best three way I have had." Santana said.

"Aww thank you."

Finn turned white and closed his eyes. How could Puck do this again? He needed to find him, tell him off. He stormed away looking for Puck. He found Kurt first. "Have you seen Puck!" He yelled

"Yea he was in home economics last period with me. I think he had Spanish third check with Mr. Shue."

"Thanks." Finn said without stopping.

He opened the door to the Spanish room to see that Puck was not there. "Is everything alright Finn?"

"Yea I am just looking for Puck."

"He didn't show... you don't look so well. You should go see the nurse."

"Yea, that's what I'll do." Finn had just then remembered what puck had said the year before. _I haven't gone to a Spanish class in years, every day I say I have a head and take a nap in the nurse's office. _Finn ran that way but stopped as he passed the bathroom. He heard someone crying, and knew it was Sam.

He opened to door and heard Sam, turn on the faucet in the handicap stall. He knocked lightly on the door and Sam said. "Occupied."

"Thanks captain. I want in." He heard the latch slide and pulled the door closed.

"So have you done it? Are we finished?"

"I made my discussion a few seconds ago. He doesn't know it yet." Finn paused. "He doesn't does he?"

Sam looked up shocked. "What? You, you picked me?"

"Yea, but I am not finished. Remember what you said this morning. I need to award the same thing to him. If that is cool with you."

"Yea, Yea just save some for me." They kissed and held hands.

Finn led him out of the bathroom. "I will see you after school, and I will be expecting to go on a date. And don't expect me to put out until you do. He winked and headed away from Sam and toward Puck.

He was in fact in the nurse's office. "Puck can we go for a walk?"

Puck rose. "Sure."

They made it to the football field before either had said anything. Finn told him the situation. "But I want you to be the one who, you know fucks me for the first time. It just seems right."

Puck smiled. "That is something you should save for your boyfriend." He started to walk away. "And plus whenever you break up, or if, then you know your ass is mine right?"

"Sure thing…" He smiled.

Finn knew he made the right decision but why did it have to hurt so much.

**Puck and Finn (Pinn) fans don't be disappointed, I plan on bringing Puck back to the top, and you will be getting more Puck action soon, he is going to have some fun with some other Glee members. Just enjoy the sweetness of Sam and Finn (Sinn). Repeat :Puck isn't going to leave he is just going to pound everybody that much harder, so look out ;). **

**Also Reviews always inspire me to write more and I apprentice them very much!**


	8. Chapter 8 Kurt's Depature

Chapter Eight -Kurt's Departure

Everyone sat in the choir room, talking. Sam and Finn sitting close holding hands. Santana sat on Puck's lap. Brittney was with Artie. Tina and Mike were still going strong. Quinn was dating some guy from a different school. Only Kurt and Rachel were technically single. Rachel was partially her own man. So again that left Kurt.

He thought that having two more gay guys in his group would have been better, but yet it maybe him feel more of an outcast. Finn and Sam were nothing like him, they were like straight guys who just fucked each other. He needed a change, and need it soon.

Instead of waiting for Mr. S to show up, he went to the bathroom. He splashed water on his face and tried to calm down. Once he dried of he headed the back. That was when the door opened. It was that David Karofsky kid and his right hand man, Azimio walked in. Slushies in hand.

"Hey lady. Why are you gay-ing up my bath room?" Azimio said.

"Leave me alone. I am leaving any way." He tried to push past but both stopped him.

"Not so fast queer!" David said. "At least let us help you with your make up." Then both threw a full ice cold slushie on Kurt. He gasped and once he heard the door shut behind him, collapsed to the ground.

To Kurt's surprise tears never came, maybe he went into some kind of shock because he cried yesterday when he missed a note while singing a song. Kurt heard the open. He didn't bother to look up. He knew from the shoes who it was, "Dude what the hell happened?" Puck said and bent down. He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him up. "Kurt, I will make them pay for this!" He then stormed out of the bathroom.

He most have stopped by the choir room because, Rachel and the other girls came running in. "Sam, Finn and Mike are with Puck. Oh and Artie. But what happened." Mercedes asked. He told them as they helped him get the slushie cleaned up.

"That is awful Kurt. The boys won't let it happen again!" Tina said.

"BOYS! I am a boy you all know that right! I am tired of being treated like this!" He pushed past the crowd of girls and his thoughts went to the Dalton academy that the others had him spy on last week.

Puck sprinted into the locker room with everyone one not far behind. He saw Karofsky first and tackled him. "What the hell."

"You can't talk to my boy like that!" Puck said and delivered a punch to David's face. He sat on top of him and wailed on him until, Azimino pulled him off. And tried to punch him but puck was too fast. He ducked and elbowed him in his oversized gut. David still sat on the ground as Azimino feel to the ground. Puck picked grabbed him by his letterman and dragged him into the shower; he was surprised at his own strength. He threw him to the ground and kicked him in the gut.

The other glee club members must have made it into the locker room because he heard yelling, and it sounded like other football players were helping Azimino. Puck could careless; it was David who was the problem. His face was swollen and his side bruised. "Get up!" Puck screamed.

He stumbled to his feet. "Why are you defended the homo Puckerman? Got a little secret?"

"As a matter of a fact I do! And it that I would like to fuck the stupid out of you! Yea I know about your Gayness. You think I don't see you staring at my little Puck when I am not looking!"

"I am not Gay!"

"And I am not Jewish."

"I said I am not gay!" Puck smirked. He tore off his shirt. "What are you doing?"

"If you're not gay then you want be turned on by me being naked right?" He glared at Puck. He pushed him back. Puck smiled. He quickly removed his shoes and jeans, leaving him in his underwear. "Turned on yet?"

The fight in the locker room must have been over because he heard Finn come in; there was no mistaking his clumsy walking. "What the hell?" He heard Artie say. Sam and Finn each took one of Pucks arms. They pulled him away, and he struggled but that was until he saw the large bulge in David's pants.

Kurt had raced home. He changed into something clean after cleaning his pores and showering. Finn would be home soon, likely with the whole club. He tried to keep his cool.

He was right; Finn did bring glee members just not all of them, Sam of course, Mercedes, and Rachel. He was glad that that was it. "Are you okay?" Finn asked.

He looked up to see that he had a busted lip and a bruised eye. Sam had a bandage around his hand and a shiner to match Finn's. "You guys didn't have to do this, I could have handled it?"

"To be honest it was almost all Puck, he went crazy, actually he got naked… but he did some damage to David." Sam smirked.

"Naked?" Kurt laughed. Finn told him the story.

"Oh, wow I never would have guessed. It looks like everyone at that school is gay." He looked at Finn and Sam when he said this, both blushed. "Now if you don't mind I need a little spa treatment that I think the ladies could help me with."

Puck went home and hit the shower, he was satisfied but he still had tons of adrenaline. He needed to get it out, he would turn to Santana but he wanted the thrill of a newer companion. Kurt was kind of in his debt. No he asks anything like that from Kurt, he wasn't the type to just jump in bed. He got in his car and headed to a friends.

He knocked on the door and seconds later Mike opened up. "Hey Puck…"

"Take me to your room." He demanded.

"What?"

"I want your tiny Asian penis in me!"

"DUDE I AM NOT GAY! Plus I am with Tina." Puck walked inside any way.

"Have you ever tried to do another guy?" He asked when Mike closed the door behind him. Puck tore off his clothes, leaving his underwear on and jumped on the bed. "Then you can say you aren't gay. I will bottom all you have to do is enjoy!" Without so much as a breath, Puck swung his legs around Mike. He pulled Mike's shirt off. And unbuttoned his pants.

"I am not comfortable with this…"

"Dude chill." Puck said and kissed his Asian pecks. He managed to get Mike's skinny jeans off and tugged at his lose boxers. Puck took Mike's penis in his hand and pumped it hard. But that didn't work fast enough. "Have you ever been sucked?" Mike shook his head. Puck smiled and deep throated Mike. He was hard as soon as Puck touched his lips down.

Puck was still pumping energy through him and it wasn't going to be released by oral sex. He shoved Mike on the bed and mounted him. He quickly inserted Mike into him. "Hah hah, it feels. Woh." Puck raised himself up and down allowing his junk to just slam against Mike. He moved his hips aggressively. Mike must not have ever had sex because he came quickly, that or he was really gay or bi. But by the fact that his eyes were closed the whole time he doubted that.

Puck pumped himself onto Mike. He licked himself of Mike and then got off. "Thanks for the Fuck." Puck said.

Mike went to say something but Puck was gone.

Kurt had told his Dad what had happened that day at the school. His dad went off on a rampage but Carol was very understanding. Carol said she had a plan to fix everything; it was only a matter of time. Kurt smiled at her and tried to calm his Dad down.

Sam stayed the night that night, but Burt made him sleep on the couch. The next morning everyone gathered around the kitchen table. "Kurt your dad and I have something to tell you…" Kurt cocked his head. "As you know we have been saving for our wedding and for our honeymoon, but we have decided to give that money to you." Kurt tried to interrupt. "You can use it to pay the tuition to that Dalton Academy."

"Thank you, but I can't."

"Look boy. It's decided, we will hold of our wedding for a little. Now just hug us and start the water works like you know you want to do." Kurt laughed and hugged Burt and Carol at the same time.

"Thank you he crocked."

"Wait so Kurt won't go to school with me anymore?" Finn whined.

"No." Burt was blunt about it.

"Finn we will still live together. It's not that bad." He hugged Finn. But let go quickly.

"When do I start?"

"I am going to remove you from McKinley today, and you and Carol are going to enroll today to Dalton."

Kurt clapped and a smile over took his face. "I will look amazing in those blazers."

Finn and Sam drove to school together to tell the New Directions the bad news. The one who took it the hardest was Puck. "NO Fucking way! We're screwed now there is no way we can win Sectionals now." He stormed out of the room.

Rachel stood up. "It may be my sixth sense again, but I am pretty sure there is something else wrong with Puck. I elect Finn to see to it."

"No, I just broke up with him…"

"Sam?"

"Finn chose me over him; I think I am the last one he wants to talk to…"

"Mike?"

Tina said no. "They aren't very close…"

"That leaves Artie…"

"I will try."

Puck leave school before Artie could find him. Puck was on his way to David's house. He pounded on the front door. An old man opened to door. "Can I help you?"

"Where is David?"

"Sick."

"I have his homework."

The old man looked at him skeptically because Puck had no papers and no backpack. "Third door to the left. Let him know I will be back, I have to go back to the office I forget my laptop."

"Thanks Mr. K."

Puck went in as he went out. Puck opened his door and walked right in. David hit a button on his remote on the TV. "Dad I said to fucking knock!" He screams. Then looked to see Puck. Puck analyzed the scene. David was in bed, with no shirt on, lord was he hairy. He has one hand under the covers. "

"Masturbating really?" Puck turned the TV on manually. It was two guys fucking in a gym. "And you're not gay?"

He glared at Puck. "Get out of my house. My dad is home you know!"

"Actually daddy just went to the office, he forgot his laptop. It's just you and me…"

"What do you want Puckerman?"

"To teach you a lesson, you see my boy Kurt is no longer here. He transferred. And it is because of your hairy ass. So I think you own me a little something…"

David looked confused then his eyes widened Puck pulled his shirt off. "No! I am not fucking you!"

"You won't have to." Puck let his jeans fall, he was commando of course, so now he was stark naked. He pulled the blue sheets off of David with no problem.

He gulped and Puck came closer. Puck was right in saying he was hairy. His whole body was hairy, though what did surprise Puck was that he wasn't fat. He was extremely muscular. His chest glistened with brown curly hair, and his cock had more hair than Finn's. It made Finn's pubic hair look like a patch of grass and David's was a forest. The cock itself wasn't bigger than Finn's. It was maybe seven inches but wide.

Puck grabbed his legs and put them on his shoulders; it gave him clear access to David's large and hairy ass. Puck wasn't gentle. He shoved his cock all the way in and started to fuck. David screamed in pain, or pleasure Puck didn't care.

Puck went as deep as he could and fucked harder. Puck was panting for breath when David came all over himself. Puck pulled out and crawled on top of David's stomach. He pumped his cock and cum all over David's face.

"Oh My Fucking god that was amazing." David panted.

"Too bad you'll never get that again, at least not while in high school. I will make sure of that.

Kurt was enrolled and had spent his first day at his new school. At the end of the Day he went to see the school's glee club.

"HEY KURT! It's me Blaine. Do you remember me?"

"Of course."

"What brings you here? You can only spy once, that's the limit." He joked.

"I go here now, I get my Blazer tomorrow." Kurt Smiled.


End file.
